


Jealous Kisses

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Romance, Writing Prompt, in which things don't quite go the way people expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy. - Lope de Vega</p>
<p>You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars. - Gary Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuugao818](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuugao818).



> Tumblr prompt from my friend Yuu, who gave me "Jealous Kisses, Jareth/Sarah."

Jareth didn’t care for the pulsing music or the strobing lights. By all accounts he usually avoided places like this, too many people and far too noisy for his liking, but the compulsion to be there overrode his usual desires. He willed himself to be invisible to the others at the club, and anyone who looked at him for too long was compelled to look elsewhere. 

There was only one reason why he would be standing in a noisy club, listening to music he hated, surrounded by people he detested. 

She was currently on the dance floor, a young swain’s hands on her hips as they swayed to the music. The boy, insolent whelp, leaned in and whispered something in Sarah’s ear before quickly pressing a kiss against her neck. She stiffened, smiled politely, and then broke free of him, crossing the dance floor and heading straight for him. 

If Sarah saw him he didn’t know, but given the way she started when he said her name, he would guess no. She turned to him, her movement slow and deliberate. Lips parting in a soft gasp, her eyes widened. “It’s you.”

All noise around them ceased. It was just the two of them, caught in a moment, and no doubt the Goblin King’s handiwork. 

“Indeed,” he said as he took two steps towards her. 

“Why.”

One shoulder lifted into a lazy shrug. “Why indeed.”

Something in her changed, her gaze became bolder as she looked him over. He could almost pass for normal in the leather pants, white oxford shirt, the - heaven help her - leather waistcoat, and the ankle high boots, but there was still something otherworldly about him. “You’re checking up on me.”

His answering smirk told her everything she needed. “Unbelievable.”

“Well hello gorgeous,” a woman purred as she walked by on her way to the bathroom. Sarah, for some weird reason, bristled as the woman gave Jareth an appreciative once over. The Goblin King, for his part anyway, seemed to preen under the attention and that bugged Sarah. 

“Hands off, you hussy,” Sarah snarled before grabbing Jareth’s shirt front and kissing him. 

The other woman let out a small huff before continuing on to the bathrooms, and once the door slammed shut behind her, Sarah removed her mouth from Jareth’s.

The mirth in those damnable blue eyes was frustrating, and she mentally kicked herself for falling for his stupid plan. “You did that on purpose!”

“I had no influence over that woman. In fact I’m surprised that she even saw through my magic,” he said, his tone cool and even, despite the slight hint of humor. “But Sarah, your jealousy…perhaps that’s something we should work through.”

Exasperation coursed through Sarah, and she would be damned before she admitted to the little thrill of hope that raced through her as well.


End file.
